Match
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: He was 'The Superboy', a clone of the Superman, and created by Cadmus. He was grown in six months, until he was physiologically 16 years old. He was a weapon. He was to replace Superman should he turn from the Light, or perish. He was dangerous. He was Project Match. {The team finding Match instead of Supey. AU.}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So... I was watching Episode 1 of Young Justice, and I started to wonder, what if they found Match instead of Conner? And what if he was sane at the time? I realized I was dying to write it. I hope y'all like this...**

**First chapter is kinda a lot like Independence Day- the next chapter is where the most differences are. **

**~Yes, this is being re-uploaded. Sorry!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**JULY 4, 21:00 EDT**

Everything was dark. He couldn't do anything but stand in his pod. He couldn't move, he couldn't see. Even so, he somehow knew what was going on in the real world- the world he wished he could see. Was the real world anything like the realities the G-Gnomes put in his head?

He was 'The Superboy', a clone of the Superman, and created by Cadmus. He was grown in six months, until he was physiologically 16 years old. He was a weapon. He was to replace Superman should he turn from the Light, or perish. He was dangerous. Anything else about himself was a mystery. He still only knew about half his powers.

_"Release him"_

He just barely heard the voice. At first, he thought Dr. Spence had returned once more, but no. This voice was a male's. It was unfamiliar. Young. A new doctor, maybe? Or was he just imagining the voices? That wouldn't be surprising. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, until he heard a voice in his head.

_Wake up!_

The clone's black and blue eyes shot open when the voice spoke in his head. This shocked him- normally, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes would refuse to open. Knowing this would probably be the last chance he would have in a long time to actually _see_, his eyes traveled around the room. He took in everything; the walls, the ceiling, the floor... This place was his home, yet he felt as though he shouldn't be here.

It took him only seconds to realize there were three teens watching him. He knew they hadn't been there for long. The one closest to him, at the computer in front of the pod, had red spikey hair. He wore a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. _Kid Flash._ He wasn't sure how he knew the boys name- it must've been the genomorphs force-fed information.

There were two others. The smaller of the three had black hair. He wore a red and black uniform, with an "R" symbol visible on his chest, and a black and gold cape. There was a gold belt around his waist with multiple pouches. Finally, there was a domino mask, hiding his eyes. The other boy was obviously the oldest. He had black, eel-like tattoos along his arms, webbed hands and feet, and on his neck gills were visible. Robin and Aqualad.

_Attack. _

He didn't want to attack- Honestly, he wanted to _talk_ to them. He hadn't spoken with anyone before... _could_ he even talk? Instead, he found himself narrowing his eyes, and launching himself at Aqualad. For a fraction of a second, he saw the shock on their faces. He started to punch the Atlantean, to take down the strongest first. He couldn't stop himself.

He felt someone- no, two someones- grab his arms. "Whoa, hang on, Supey!"

"We're on your side!"

Did he even have a side? No, probably not. He turned his head, and saw a hand on his shoulder. Without wanting to, he used his laser vision to fry the boys hand, before throwing him backwards, away from him. At least now he knew he had heat vision...

"I don't want to do this!" Robin said, as he threw some gas pellet in his face, and released him. Not expecting this, Superboy's hands shot to the device. The distraction gave Aqualad the opportunity to kick him away. The Atlantean's strength surprised him, as he went flying into the controls. Still, he was unharmed. Not surprising. He was Superman's clone, after all.

When he turned his attention back to the two sidekicks, two wires attached themselves to his chest. He looked at them for a moment, seeing the electricity spark through them. A taser. He was taught that the Boy Wonder was _smart- _so what made him think that would work? Not impressed, he grabbed the wire, and pulled them towards him, dragging Robin along with it. Once he was close enough, he grabbed him by the throat, and threw him at the ground. To stop him from getting up, he stepped on his chest.

Robin grunted in pain. This caught Aqualad's attention- and next thing he knew, he was coming at him, with a hammer made of water. "Enough!" the boy shouted, forcing him away from the youngest. He crashed into where his pod was, and then to the floor. Within seconds, he was back on his feet. By the time he started walking towards them again, Robin was unconscious, and Aqualad was getting to his feet.

He paused only for a moment when Aqualad raised his hand up in front of him. "We are trying to help you." he said, clearly annoyed. Not caring, the clone launched himself at the Atlantean once more. All he had to do was take this one down, and it was done. Aqualad jumped out of the way, before throwing himself at the clone, sending the both of them into the wall. When he attempted to punch him, the clone grabbed his hand, and kicked him backwards, away from him. He then, once again, ran towards the Atlantean. He had thought this fight would be done by now.

Aqualad managed to get behind him, and get a good hold of him. Before the clone could do anything, he felt and saw the electricity, coming from the boys tattoo's. Magic. It was one of the few things that could actually hurt him. Still, it was more of a tickle than anything else. Annoyed, he grabbed Aqualad, and flipped him over, holding onto his arm as he crashed to the ground. There was pain in the Atlanteans expression, and anger. "Stop!" he said, as the clone raised his hand.

Surprising himself, he managed to stop. He froze, watching Aqualad. The Atlantean was released a breath, before slowly standing up. "We are not your enemies, Superboy. We wish to free you." he told him, his hands up as though he were surrendering.

The clone didn't move. Free him?

"Cadmus wishes to use you. You are not a person to them." Aqualad added, taking a cautious step forward. "Let us help you."

That had been a mistake. Something snapped in him the minute he moved, and immediately, his hand shot forward and grabbed Aqualad by the throat. He tightened his grip, cutting off his hair. For a few seconds, Aqualad struggled, kicking and trying to pry his fingers away. Eventually, he fell limp, and the clone dropped him carelessly.

He looked around at the teens on the floor, all three knocked out cold.

_Open the door._

There the voice was, again. In his head. Something was always in his head. He clone walked over to the doors, and forced them open, and then stood there as Desmond looked inside at his work. "Attaboy." he said, looking at the clone, before turning to Guardian and Dublex. "Put them in pods, while I find out what to do with them." he told them. He then walked off to who knows where.

They all stood in silence for a minute, before Guardian turned to him. He expected him to send him back to his pod, which hadn't been destroyed, surprisingly. "I don't see a problem with you stretching your legs. Get the kids, and follow me." he instructed him. Surprised, the clone stood there, eyes wide, before snapping out of it and walking back inside to collect the teens. Never before had he been allowed to walk around- never before had he been allowed to even be awake. This was different, and he liked it. Not wanting Guardian to change his mind, he hurried after the hero.

* * *

**Yes, first chapter is extremely short. I will make up for it in the next chapter -.- Normally, I like to write 1,500-2,000. Obviously, that isn't happening right now. There are only about 1,000 words, to start it off. I don't want to get into the heroes waking up until the next chapter, because then it will be TOO long.**

**For anyone who has or is reading Suspended Animation: I'm planning on getting that going again, soon. I've been in a depression lately, and I haven't been able to update at all. I'm editing/rewriting the 18 chapters, and then I'll write Chapter 19.**

**Reading Mt. Hogwarts: I'm updating that within the week.**

**Anyways, please leave a review, letting me know ****what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**Hey, guys! Markers, finally back for good. I've been away a majority of the time for personal reasons- but I'm back, and ready to continue writing! There are just a few things, first:**

**1. To those reading Suspended Animation: I'm gonna start replacing these chapters with new chapters. Chapter 1 is all done; Chapter two should be done soon. Maybe I'll just re-publish it? I dunno.**

**2. 77 Moments: I WILL reach my 77 chapter goal! I'm gonne try to update this once or twice a week**

**3. Mt. Hogwarts: I have NOT forgotten about this. I'm working on the chapter right now; I just took a break for a while'**

**4. By Their Own Bootstraps: Working on this after Mt. Hogwarts**

**5. Match: Working on this after By Their Own Bootstraps**

**Super sorry for neglecting my stories! It saddens me that a lot of people won't even read my stuff anymore because of my hiatus and shit. Oh well... Love you all, even if you don't love me anymorex3 c:**


End file.
